DEMONS OF FLESH AND METAL
by BreAnna M. Higgins
Summary: Bonny is a young Scottish woman with a terrible disease, in order to live to see her next birthday she needs a new body, and the only one she will ever be able to get will have to be robotic. When she is recruited by N.E.S.T. she thinks she'll finally have a chance to live, or does fate have something else in store for her? Love triangle. Lemon. The works.
1. WELCOME TO THE FIGHT

When I got the letter I was in total shock. I mean, becoming the official mechanic to the Auto-Bots was something of a dream of mine ever since I was a wee girl fixing a motorbike on the Scottish hills. I never believed in all my years, especially at only twenty-one years old, that I'd get to work with the Auto-Bots. I had gotten a scholarship to Oxford at sixteen. I got my doctorates degree in Robotics, Engineering, and Mechanics at nineteen, a bloody genius in my field. Well respected and, well, in possession of my own Auto-Bot.

It was when I turned eighteen that he crashed into my backyard in Alexandria, but as soon as he figured out where he was he calmed down a little. He called himself Hyperdrive, so I studied him, drew him, and fixed him. I took notes, photos and kept file after file on his systems and knowledge of his race. He's very, um, loud. I think he just needs to lay off the oil he chugs down so fast I had to start buying boxes of it at a time. I'd been living in Virginia when I wasn't in Oxford, but when we moved to Washington, D.C. after finishing school, we'd started working for the government.

First time we went in I took my tool belt with me and all the special tools I had made for working on Hype; that was when I saw some trying to pull of the chest plate of the mechanical wonder right in front of me. Ignoring my tour guide I started off to the dullard and shouted at the man, "Aye, bloke, get down from up there and stop trying to tear it off! What are ya some kind of an idiot?" He shouted derogatorily back at me so I took it a step farther by climbing up and shoving him aside. Quickly I pressed the release and opened him up. "Severed fuel line and a couple of blown circuits but nothing bad, I'll see what I can do to ye on such short notice."

I pulled out the spares of circuits and a new fuel line to patch him up. Hype was helping me out by sodering some things inta place. I still couldn't believe the giant mecha was what I was working on. I was fixin' the damn thing! The blue optics of the 'bot turned on me, the voice that came out nearly made me fall down, "How did you know that?"

I didn't expect the question so I replied truthfully, "My friend, Hype, he has the same release as ya, so I knew what I needed to do. Me name's Bonny, what about ye, eh?"

He responded in his deep auto tuned voice, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Auto-Bots. " I didn't say nothing, I just finished my job and chewed over my options. I could tell him my plan now or wait till we knew one another better, I opted for the second

"Alright then, good as new, best be goin' now; don't want to infuriate me tour guide any longer. It was a pleasure to meet ya Optimus. "

"The pleasure was mine, Bonny."

Hype had been silent until we left. That was when he let me have it, "Bonny, you can't just chat with the leader of the fragging Auto-bots, man, you just can't!" His tiny motor was buzzing so loud that our young tour guide looked afraid that Hype would blow into tiny pieces.

I snorted, "Aye, and you can shove your comments up your bloody aft, you silly little bot!" I pulled out my torch, "Or perhaps ye would like a remodel into a femme, eh?" His optics widened at that and he went and floored himself behind our tour guide. I laughed deep within my gut, a laugh my Da taught me when I was a wee girl only as high as his knee. "I'm only kiddin' ya, Hype."

He chirped, "Man, you can go 'round kiddin' a bot like that, dang, I nearly pissed myself."

I laughed again, the guide cleared her throat. "Ma'am, I'll be handing you over to Ratchet now, he is the chief medic for the Auto-bots."

I nodded, "Aye, sounds like a plan." She looked relived to finally be rid of us as a large yellow and red Bot walked forward, shoving twin green and red bots out of his way.

"Hello, my name is Ratchet. I'm the chief medic for the Auto-bots; I hear that you are the premier expert on our race." He bent down and extended a finger for me to shake.

"Aye, tis a pleasure ta met ya. As for an expert on ya race, I've still got a lot to learn, me name's Bonny. Engineer and scientist at your service!" I took his finger and shook it gently, but I felt a rush of warmth run up my arm. I didn't let it seep into my facial features, but god did it surprise me.

Hype wheeled himself around my feet as I let go of Ratchet's finger, "Don't listen to her, she's just being embarrassed, she probably knows more about our technology than any of Earth's top scientists, man, she's even been looking into-" I kicked him.

"What have I told ya about correctin' me? Do ya really want to be a femme that badly, Hype?" I pulled the torch out again and started chasing him with it, "Get back here, ya bucket of bolts before I shove me torch up ya aft!"

"Don't let her get me, slag it, she'll do it!" He ran away from me, but before I could catch him I felt all the muscles in my back bunch up and tighten, like someone was driving a knife into my back and twisting it.

"Ah for the love of Primus!" I gasped out as I tried to grasp my back, "Hype, hand me my pills." He nodded, silently knowing all too well how much it killed me not to be able to do even half the things I wanted to do. Lou-Gehrig disease is destroying my body, slowly, but surely. I saw a blue scanner run over my body as I took the pill, swallowing without the aid of water, "Ya, don't have to scan me. I'll tell ya what I have." I spoke softly, not looking him in the optics.

Ratchet looked at me, blinking his optics as the twins crowded around me, helping me to my feet as Ratchet spoke, "What is it that you have?"

"Hey, Mudflap, yous gots any idea what she got?"

"Naw, Skids, I ain't got a clue." The twins started bickering amongst themselves causing Ratchet to slap the backs of their heads.

I laughed, "Ye remind me of my own family. That's how my Da would get me older brothers to stop foolin' around. To answer your question, Ratchet, I have Lou Gehrig's disease."

Ratchet looked confused for a moment while he searched the internet for a description of the actual thing, when he found it; surprise and sadness filled his optics. "How long have you had it?"

"Since I was fifteen, right before I was accepted at Oxford we got the news. It a damn death sentence."

The green twin- Skids- started talkin', "Whatchya mean, death sentence, dog?"

Mudflap spoke up, "Yo, it killin' you slowly, man dats harsh."

"Well, it takes away all me motor functions, whither it is the small things like me heartbeat or breathin'- the things ya don't have to think about, destroys me ability to move, and eventually I'll stop breathin' completely or me heart will stop beatin' or both and I'll die. The worst part is- me mind I'll stay completely untouched while I watch me body fall apart from the inside out." I looked down at my hands; one of my fingers was twitchin' uncontrollably. I tightened my fist and made sure that it stopped, "All of me other senses will be fine- touch, taste, hearing, and sight. They all stay the same, but me voluntary and involuntary motor functions with be destroyed in time. I won't be able to move, I'll be a prisoner in me own body, after that it'll be like I said." I shrugged.

"Well, we will help you get through it, any ideas?" Ratchet sounded calm, but I looked down at my hands again and stood up. I look in his optics and saw them whirling furiously, he also looked scared.

I shook my head calmly; I understood the rage and the terror, "No, there isn't a cure, best I can hope for is to die before it makes me a prisoner. If there was a way I'd find it, but there isn't. I'll die a slow and painful death and that's that." Hyperdrive had been silent and the three others had shut up, so I broke the silence, "Besides Hyperdrive, here, ya three are the only ones that know about it, so I'd like it if ya kept it that way. Wouldn't want to lose me job before I could ever get started on it, eh?" I smiled weakly.

Ratchet nodded, "Yes, well, let me introduce you to your wards as it is."

"Hey, Ratchet, you gonna keep an eye out for her? I can't lose a good source of oil." Hype huffed in his loud obnoxious - at times - voice. I pursed my lips to keep a smile from cracking open on my face.

"So you do care! I'm flatter, Hype, maybe I won't turn you into a femme."

Cheeky bastard started grinning to himself as he wheeled backwards, Ratchet answered his question, "Of course, but no promises." I saw a smile on his face as he said that, so I rolled my eyes.

We were halfway across the hangar when a smaller yellow and black bot came over to us and start talking with clips from the radio, "Hey, Ratchet, who is… the beautiful woman…, she gonna hang with us?"

I blink a few times, it was kind of odd that he wasn't using his real voice, "Me name's Bonny. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake and he did.

"My name is…, Bumblebee… Nice ta meet ya!" He used a clip of an Irishman talking.

Laughing I pulled my hand away, "I believe I deserved that one, aye? Though I have got a question for you."

"Fire away."

"Why do ya speak with the radio?" He chirped sadly, "Did ya lose it when ya landed here?"

He lifted an eyebrow and clapped, "Bingo, we have a winner!" the sound of a game show audience played

"We'll, I'll just have to take a look at ya when I'm done tourin' the place, I'll see if I can't rebuild ya vocal box." He cheered up and I waved good bye as Ratchet took me off to the next stop on our list.

"That one over there is Ironhide, you'll get to know him well, and he always needs someone to help him stay functioning." I nodded as he called him over, placing one hand lightly on my back, "Ironhide, this is Bonny, she'll be helping me."

I the big black bot looked at me snorting; he pulled his cannons and pointed them at me, "Don't even think about comin' near me with your tools." He licked his lips and grinned at me, "Lest you want a bullet in your brain."

I smiled right back at him and spoke sweetly, "Well, unless ye want ya cannons up your aft and ya specs remodeled into femme, I wouldn't point 'em at me. Of course I can always do both. Maybe even paint ya pink."

His optics twitched and I believe if a bot could he'd have gotten pale he would have. "Why you little fleshy punk!"

"Put them away Ironhide."

"But…"

"Now." Optimus glared at him, "She is a friend to our race."

I smiled at him smugly, and glanced up at Optimus, musing out loud, "I feel very short. Well, I am short but this is just madness." I sat down cross-legged, and tilted my head upwards. Hype wheeled over to me and sat on my lap. Just like a cat. I pet him softly, I knew he liked it best when I used a cloth to polish him, but I forgot it at home. I had spaced out until I felt Ratchet nudge me, "Huh?"

I tore my eyes from the place I was staring at, "You zoned off on us, need a lift?"

I smiled and nodded, pushing Hype off my lap, "Get off me ya lazy glitch."

"Hey, what was that for, man?" Hype shouted at me indignantly as Ratchet extended a hand to me and helped me up. I held on the climbed nimbly up to his shoulder and sat down, holding only one of the metal plates for balance.

"Where to now, Ratchet, who are we going to see next, eh?" He was silent for a moment, "Ratchet?"

"I'm taking you to the infirmary. I need to do a thorough check of your vital signs." I blinked a few times, frowning.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Counting on my fingers I listed off all the things I've done today, "I unpacked everything in my new house, right here on the base, went grocery shopping, picked up five cases of oil for the drunkard living in my house."

"I heard that!" I rolled my eyes at Hype.

"That will last about a week if his habit keeps up, and I reported here for this wonderful tour. Whenever I get tired me, um, problem gets worse. The blood flow to me muscles starts to weaken, and the muscles start to cramp." I shrugged, and leaned back, after shifting positions so my back was facing his head. He was silent so I started talking, "How long have ya known the others?"

"Hmm, well, since before the war, so hundreds of years."

"War?"

"Yes, the Civil War that destroyed our home planet, Cybertron."

"Oh, yes, I remember reading about that. The Decepticons, they indirectly destroyed the planet and most of your kind because they wanted power."

"Yes, but when the war started, we didn't know what they were really going to do." He shook his head slightly, grumbling, "Never even saw the betrayal of our brethren until it was too late."

"They were built for war, eh, but ya weren't. It couldn't be helped." I patted his shoulder. I tilted my head, and pointed, "Who's that?"

He glanced up and looked at the silver car and the three bikes. "Sideswipe and the Triplets, they got here just a little while ago."

"Oh, anyone else 'ere that I need to meet before I go back to me house?"

"Lennox will want to see you before you leave." He stated, I couldn't help but smile at the slight disappointment in his voice.

"I can always hang out a little longer if ya want." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, he brighten up noticeably.

"Hmm, you'll need your rest, but I think that staying a little while longer won't hurt you." I giggled and relaxed a little.

Lennox was talking to a general via wireless uplink, I frowned slightly as I heard what they were saying, "With your permission, I'll let you hear from the leader of the Auto-Bots."

"Proceed." That was the general.

"General our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon emersions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something and last night's encounter came with a warning."

"The Fallen shall rise again." It was a recording but it sent chills down my spine.

I looked at Ratchet, turning to face him, "The Fallen? What's that, eh?" He shushed me and I listened to the conversation again.

"The Fallen? Meaning what?" That was the general.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the all spark and lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me!" The shout came from on the ground, a balding man with glasses and an annoying voice spoke up, "Uh, with this so called 'all spark' now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

I mumbled to Ratchet, "He's gonna get hurt if'n he keeps that up, I might just do a little operation on him." He laughed quietly, still listening to the conversation.

"Director Galloway, our national security advisor- the President just appointed him liaison." That was Lennox.

"Well I guess I didn't get that memo." I chuckled at the general's comment.

"Forgive the interruption, general. Excuse me coming through, excuse me. Excuse me, solider." I was really starting to dislike the man, "Uh, after all the damage in Shang Hi, the President is, uh, hard pressed to say the job is getting done. Now, under the classified alien auto-bot cooperation act, you agreed to share your Intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

"I could see why when so many people are such a bunch of dullards most of the time, eh." I whispered to Ratchet who nodded.

"We've witnessed your capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good." Optimus stated. I nodded to that, humans are violent creatures. We are self-destructive and sometimes have no morals at all.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?"

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." Lennox sounded a little peeved.

"We've share blood, sweat, and precious metal together." A black officer I didn't know spoke up from his spot next to Optimus.

"Solider, you're paid to shoot, not to talk." My head snapped up when I heard that.

"Ye pumped up over rated asshole, yer talkin' to a man who does more for his country in a day then ya'll ever do in yer pathetic lif-mhhhfmm!" Ratchet plucked me off his shoulder and put a finger over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Easy, Bonny, don't let him get to you." I groaned wanting to tear him apart so very much.

"Don't tempt me." Grumbled the black officer.

"Easy." Optimus motioned with his hand as he spoke to calm the solider down.

"And the, uh, newest members of your team, I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one from the White House." Mr. Galloway was ranting.

"Let me stop you right there Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here, and in my experience the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may general, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader- classified NBE1 aka Megatron is resting in peace at the bottom of the Lorenchian Abyss. Surrounded by souse detection nets and in full time surveillance of submarine ships. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien all spark is locked up in an electro-magnetic vault, here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world, and since no one can tell me what the enemy is now after, well, well there is only one clear conclusion. You. The Auto-bots. They're here to hunt you. What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? That sounds to me like something's coming. So let me ask if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best protected by denying you further asylum, on our planet, will you leave peacefully?"

"Freedom is your right, if you make that request we will honor it. But before your President decides, please ask him this; What if we leave and you're wrong."

I felt the hairs on the back on my neck prickle in fear, "He sounds pissed." I stated. Ratchet was silent.

"That's a good question." Lennox looked like he was gonna piss himself so I laughed. I guess he heard me because his head snapped in my direction. "Ratchet, who you got in your hand?"

"This is Bonny, she is an Engineer hired by your government to help me repair the Auto-bots." He didn't set me down, not that I'm complaining, the metal of his hand was nice and warm and it just eased away all the aches and pains in my body, like taking a hot bath without the water.

I nudged him, "Ya gotta let me down so I can greet the man!" He grunted and steam came out of his nose. Slowly he bent down and let me step off his hand. I straightened up and looked Major Lennox straight in the eyes, "Me name's Bonny O'Higgins. Pleased ta meet ya, Major." I smiled at him brightly.

He frowned, "How old are you?"

"Rude much? I'm twenty-one."

I chuckled, then Hype came whining to me, "Bonny, the twins are teasing me! Make 'em stop!"

I sighed, "Stop being such a youngling and grow some balls."

Ratchet roared with laughter behind me and Lennox even chuckled, "Never seen an Auto-bot so attached to anyone before, what did you do to him?"

I shrugged, "Well, I fed him, cleaned him, repaired him, I sorta became his Ma. Dunno why he comes crawlin' back to me though. Scat you pile of scrap before I turn ya into a blow drier!"

We all laughed as he transformed into his alternate mode and drove away, I wiped some tears out of my eyes from laughing so hard. "We'll, major; I'll see ya on the 'morn." I waved as Ratchet picked me up and set me on his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"About seven pm. Why?" He looked at me with his electric blue eyes.

"There's something I want ta show ya." I said with a twinkle in my hazel eyes. He walked with me outside and I pointed to the sky, "See that? That sunset is what I want to be the last thing I ever see. I want to see the stars come out to greet me on me way to heaven, I'll see me Ma and Da, me brothers, all of the family I've lost, I'll see 'em all again when I'm up there." The breeze whipped my hair around my face and turned my skin a rosy pink. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Sometimes I can smell heaven on the wind; it's the smell that comes after a summer down pour, when the air turns fresh, clean and cool. That's what I think heaven smells like."

Ratchet looked up at the sky, "I've been in outer space, and there is nothing out there. It's just empty."

I smiled sadly, "Ah, ye of little faith. Heaven can't be seen with the eyes, ya'll only see it if yer dead, dyin', or yer just lookin' for it in the right place. Heaven is a state of mind. A place of eternal bliss and happiness. Me family is there, everyone who was ever good goes there. Someday if I'm lucky, I'll be there too, but not today, not until I'm ready or this disease takes me."

Ratchet looked at me, "Do you think that your God would let us into Heaven."

"Aye, our God knows what yer doin' for us down here, He'll let ya in. All ya have to do is ask. If I make it there before ya all I'll put in a good word for ya." I never hesitated. We sat, well I sat and he stood, in silence as the sun dipped behind the horizon and evening's tendrils' of darkness descended on the world. Ratchet took me home and he made sure I'd be alright, Hype followed behind us and drove right in, I smiled, "Goodnight, Ratchet, I'll see ya in the 'morn."

He nodded, "Have a good moon cycle, Bonny." And left. As soon as I found my bed I collapsed in to the pillow and started to fall asleep. Hyperdrive sprang onto the bed and tucked himself under my arm, we fell asleep like that, and I dreamed of being a femme, of never having to deal with this disease, this torture, and of fighting alongside… someone, but which fraction was it?

**OHHHHHH Chapter one is up and ready, WHOOP WHOOP! For those of you who can't read into interactions, this is going to be a love triangle, obviously Ratchet and Bonny, but whom else… Someone from the other side perhaps? We'll just have to see.**

**RIGHT GET ON WITH THE REVIEWING THEN!**


	2. SPARKMATE ABDUCTION

Each day I spent with the Autobots, the more I felt like I was finally home. They became the only thing in my life that I looked forward to seeing every day. Each day was spent in laughter, each day was spent in happiness, and each day was one premature step to my own death. I shook my head out of such gloomy thoughts and looked around the hangar. It had been a few months since I joined N.E.S.T. and Ratchet had become my best friend.

I was sitting up on the gurney while he checked me over, "Ya know; I really don't need ta have a check-up every day. I'm not gonna drop dead just yet." He had me hooked up to monitors- heart rate, pulse, brain waves, the works. He was even in his holoform, which always made me flustered when I saw it. I could even remember the first time I ever met the holoform version of Ratchet- he had dark hair like mine, only it was almost black, his jaw line was strong and had a slight stubble going on, high cheek bones and a well shaped nose, but his eyes make my heart flutter; electric blue jewels inset on tan skin.

_It was strange because I thought he was an angel until I heard him speak. Ratchet had found me half dead under a pile of rubble after an explosion caught me off guard. I was watching him calmly, but his voice sounded far more scared then he looked, "Bonny, Bonny wake up! Please, stay with me. I'm going to have to give you a transfusion, just hang in there." The liquid he filled the IV with wasn't blood. It was engergon. The substance that the Cybertronians needed to survive. My body didn't reject it, not even at first. I felt so warm and safe that I just closed my eyes and fell asleep. "Keep your eyes open Bonny!" It was the holoform again, couldn't Ratchet just let me sleep for awhile, and reluctantly I tugged them open. I felt the bite of a needle in my skin and I screamed bloody murder. Ratchet not only looked distressed, but he as looked really scared._

"_Stop lookin' like yer gonna keel over with fear, Ratchet. I'm not goin' anywhere just yet." I closed my eyes drowsily; I think Ratchet snapped out of his fear when he heard my joke. It took me a few weeks in the Infirmary to get back to normal, though my temperature was far above normal at all times._

He was checking things on his clip board, "Stop being a baby. These never take long." I sneezed and he looked up, his eyes narrowing, "Do you have a cold?"

I shook my head, "Nope, somebody is talkin' bout me behind me back." He shook his head slowly.

"How have you been feeling recently?" He stared at me, moving closer to me and sitting down on the gurney.

"Fine, a little bit slower than normal, but fine."

"When you say 'slower than normal' what do you mean?"

I tilted my head to one side, "Well, it means that I'm just tired a lot, nothing else."

He nodded, "Alright, I think I need to do a quick blood test."

I groaned, "Ya know I hate it when ya make me take those!" I flopped backwards onto the pillow and rubbed my eyes with my hands.

He patted my leg, "I know sweetspark." We both froze when he said that. I couldn't help the smile that was growing on my face, or the blush that filled my cheeks with a rose color.

"Did ya just call me 'sweetspark'?" His holoform wavered then disappear in a flash of blue sparks. "Ratchet, don't ya dare try to hide in your alternate form! And don't tell me it was a slip o' the tongue." I pulled myself off the gurney and unhooked myself, turning off the machines as I went. My footsteps echoed in the silence of the room as my nerves and a bubbly warmth twisted around in my stomach, "Ratchet." I spoke in the soft tone I knew he liked. I sat next to the wheel of the yellow and red Hummer he turns into and leaned back. "I take it that yer questioning yer choice 'o words. Well, I didn't mind ya callin' me sweetspark. Not one bit. I… I liked it, Ratchet." I felt myself blush furiously as I twiddle my thumbs. Still nothing. I stood up and faced him, "I'm goin' out to see the others, come find me when yer done poutin', eh?"

I was walkin' away when a very warm hand caught me, spun me around and kissed me. My entire body felt warm as I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on the cotton lab coat he was wearing. My pulse shot through the roof as we kissed. It ended too fast for my liking, but he held me close, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

I smiled and giggled, burying my face into his lab coat, "I'm ready for ya ta take the blood, so long as ya hold me hand… sweetspark." I felt him laugh; we'd never been this close to each other.

"That's fine, anything to make you comfortable." He pulled away and so did I, but he held my hand as he got the things he needed, "I'll have to let got to put the needle in and draw the blood, but I won't move from this spot. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and started cleaning off the spot, I looked over at his alternate form and stared at it, not looking down as he pressed the needle into my skin, "Slight prick, and almost done." He took to vials of my blood then pulled the needle out. He kissed my forehead, "See, not so bad."

I nodded rubbed my arm, "I should be used ta it by now, I've had it done so many times in me life that it shouldn't be a problem." I sighed and jumped down from the gurney. Most days we would just hang out. Today didn't seem to be much different. I glanced around the room before returning my eyes to the handsome Autobot I could now call mine, I smiled, "Well, what are we doin' today Ratchet?"

He shrugged, "No missions are available at the moments so-"He was cut off by an all too familiar sound.

"Slag it all! I was lookin' forward ta a day off."

"Come on." His holoform disappeared and the sound of his alt form twisting and groaning into his normal form, into the Ratchet I'm used to. He extended his hand to me and I stepped up, turned, and sat on his palm as the sirens went off above us.

I felt the metal of his hand run cold for a second, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Megatron has been revived and is now after the Witwicky boy." I felt my heart stop for a moment.

"That ain't possible. How could that happen?" My voice trembled; Ratchet looked at me in concern and stroked my back with his thumb, but he stayed silent. "Let's go, we need ta get ta the others."

"No." Confusion absorbed me, what was he talking about.

He pulled me closer to his chest, I stood up and put my hands on the chest plates that protected him, "Ya want me ta stay here don't ya." I looked up at him to see him nodding. "I'm not defenseless ya know, I can handle me self just fine."

"No absolutely not. Never in a million years." I chuckled, but looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Ya can't get rid of me that easily. I can always ask Lennox. He knows I can use anti-armor missiles like no body's business." I glared up at him, "I'm not a useless glitch."

"I know that sweetspark, I just-"

Ironhide pause on his way to meeting up with the others, he cut Ratchet off when he heard that, "Did you just call Bonny 'sweetspark' or are my receptors on the fritz?" His glare told Ironhide to buzz off, but the hard ass of a robot didn't listen to the unspoken command, "Disgusting, Ratchet, you guys are sparkmates?"

I was at a loss for words, but Ratchet spoke up, "Yes, we are. Now go shove your cannons up your aft." My heart was dancing at his words, Ironhide backing off and he turned around, I heard him snickering to himself, but I didn't say anything. "Bonny?"

I looked up at him, I never felt so happy before. I felt whole for the first time in my life, "Aye, Ratchet?"

He lifted me up to his optics; he looked so serious, "When we put Megatron back into his grave, will you be my sparkmate?"

I didn't know what to say, but I knew that this bot would be the only guy I'd ever care about, "Of course I will, Ratchet." I looked at him through my eyelashes and kissed his cheek. "I'm still goin' with ya."

His engine revved before a smile tugged on his lips, "Fine, but I will be keeping an eye on you."

I giggled, "I ain't goin' ta die you silly bot." He put me on his shoulder as he started walking again. I was on cloud nine, no I was in heaven. I closed my eyes and leaned against his head. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in me life."

He looked at me strangely, "Why is that?"

"Because I have ye now, me family died when I was very young and yer the only bright spot in me life besides the others. Me favorite bright spot." I smiled at him, I felt the metal under me heat up, looked up when I heard Optimus clear his throat. "Um, hello boss." I smiled sheepishly. Ratchet nodded to him and then looked down at his feet.

"Care to explain what Ironhide just told me." I glanced at Ratchet, the metal heating up again in embarrassment, Bonny to the rescue!

"What did he say ta ya, Optimus?" I looked up into his optics, which looked calm and… amused? Yep, that's amusement in his optics, but I kept as straight face for the conversation's sake.

"That you two are sparkmates. Is that true, Bonny?"

His voice sounded calm, so I made mine firm with no room for argument, "Aye." He fell silent, nodding to himself, a small smile playing on his lips, I stood up from my perch and turned on the big black Autobot, "And ye- ya in some big trouble, I'm gonna take ya apart and put you back together as a femme, a pink femme! Ya'll not be able to sit down fer a month when I'm threw with ya!" Ironhide just laughed, so I pulled my torch off my belt, "If ya think I'm kiddin' just wait till ya wake up in the mornin', Pinkhide."

His optics twitched, "You little punk!"

Out came the cannons, and Ratchet's saw, "You make even one move toward her and your dead, 'Hide." I glanced at Ratchet's face, what I saw made me melt into a puddle on the inside. He was standing up for me, to Ironhide of all bots. He knows that 'Hide was just kidding, but, well, over protective bot.

"Put 'em away, both of ya. I don't want ta clean up the mess, besides, I'm having an overload right now, wanna know what its bout? The fact that a dead bot- Megatron ta be specific- just came out of the Lorenchian Abyss. If that isn't overwhelmin' enough, I've got ye two actin' like younglings! KNOCK IT THE FRAG OFF!" I glared harshly at Ironhide and gently at Ratchet, but they know when to put the guns away. Grumbling Ironhide put his away, and Ratchet did so without a complaint. "What was that Ironhide? I couldn't hear yer apology over the sound of ya poutin'."

"Sorry, Bonny." He glared at me before walking off.

"Thank ya kindly." I sat down on Ratchet's shoulder as he started walking again.

"Thank you, Bonny." He mumbled softly to me.

"What for?"

"For being… you." I blushed at the comment, once we were all in the debriefing room Lennox started, only to pause when he saw me.

"Bonny, this stuff is classified. You c-"

"Lennox, when ya hear that Megatron just came back from the dead, do ya think that should stay classified when I know that he could kill me friends, and me sparkmate?"

The other bots started chuckling at his confused expression, "Your, your what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Figure it out for yerself." I looked over at Ratchet and, well, I couldn't help but giggle at his expression when I winked at him.

"You mean. Oh!" I laughed as he realized what I was indicating bluntly and how it affected the situation. "Right well, as you all know, NBE1 is back on the move, which means they're planning something. We have a hit on their current location, an Ivy League school in D.C. Let's go." Bumblebee transformed and rolled out before the rest of us. Ratchet waited, for a moment before transforming and rolling out with the rest of them. Lennox raced over and gave me a high powered shotgun and a box of ammo. I put them both in the passenger set of Ratchet's alternate form and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Be safe out there Bonny."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Ya think this big guy would let me outta his sight? I'll be fine. We got some Decepticon ass to whoop!"

Ratchet's voice came out of the radio, "I won't let her get hurt, but she is right about one thing, those Decepticons are in for a real, how you say, 'whoop ass' session." Lennox and I laughed and I waved good bye to him as we pealed out of the hangar and down the street after the others.

"Ye had better not get yerself killed, Ratchet, or I'll bring ya back and kill ya me self."

"Your heart rate is up, you nervous." He chuckled.

"Of course I am, I don't want ta lose ya before I can even sparkbond with ya."

He was silent for a moment, "I love you Bonny and I won't die today."

I didn't say anything; I just kissed the decal of the Autobots on his steering wheel. I made up my mind, I would say it, "I love ya too, sweetspark, and I won't die today either." I looked out the window at the passing scenery.

He coughed lightly and tried to lighten the mood in the car. "Do you want to listen to some music, Bonny?" I nodded silently as he turned the radio on. I smiled at the song as sang along:

_I see you driving 'round the town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like, "fuck you"_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like "fuck you"_

_And "fuck her too"_

_I said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_

_Ain't that some shit_

_(ain't that some shit)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish ya the best with a "fuck you"_

_Yeah, I'm sorry, _

_I can't afford a Ferrari,_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there._

_I guess he's an Xbox_

_And I'm more Atari,_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair._

_I picture the fool_

_That falls in love with you_

_(Oh shit she's a gold digger)_

_Well_

_(Just thought you should know nigga)_

_OHHHhhHH!_

_I've got some news for you_

_Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend._

_I see you driving 'round the town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like, "fuck you"_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like "fuck you"_

_And "fuck her too"_

_I said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_

_Ain't that some shit_

_(ain't that some shit)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish ya the best with a "fuck you"_

_Now I know,_

_That I had to borrow, _

_and beg,_

_and steal,_

_and lie,_

_and cheat._

_Trying to keep ya,_

_And trying to please ya._

'_Cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap._

_I picture the fool_

_That falls in love with you_

_(Oh shit she's a gold digger)_

_Well_

_(Just thought you should know nigga)_

_OHHHhhHH!_

_I've got some news for you,_

_Ha Ha, Oh-_

_I really hate your ass right now!_

_I see you driving 'round the town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like, "fuck you"_

_I guess the change in my wasn't enough_

_I'm like "fuck you"_

_And "fuck her too"_

_I said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_

_Ain't that some shit_

_(ain't that some shit)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish ya the best with a "fuck you"_

_Now Baby, Baby, Baby,_

_Why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_

_(So bad, so bad, so bad)_

_I tried to tell my Mama,_

_But she said this was one for your Dad_

_(Your Dad, your Dad, your dad)_

_Yes she did, uh why?_

_Uh, why?_

_Uh, why lady?_

_Oh! I love you oh!_

_I still love you. Oh!_

_I see you driving 'round the town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like, "fuck you"_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like "fuck you"_

_And "fuck her too"_

_I said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_

_Ain't that some shit_

_(ain't that some shit)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish ya the best with a "fuck you"_

When the song was over I opened my eyes and turned the volume down a little bit. "Do ya know what that song was 'bout Ratchet?"

His holoform appeared next to me, "I haven't got the faintest idea."

"Unrequited love. He loved that girl so much but she just shook him away. When I sing it I change with lyrics up so it sounds like a girl wrote it. I can connect to music, I don't know why, well not most of the time." I flicked the stations around while Ratchet watched me.

"Bonny, what is 'Fuck you'?" I couldn't help it.

I started laughing, "I don't know how it became a cuss word, but Americans use it a lot. Fuck means sex, but well, the way they mean it its like shove off or go stick it up yer aft." The holoform nodded, but I don't think he got it completely. "Giving someone the finger is another way of saying that."

"The finger?"

"Humans stick up their middle finger in America, or pinky in China. The silent ways of saying fuck ya." He understood it now.

"Oh, how would you say it in a sentence?"

I giggled, "This is a very strange conversation ya know." I paused, "Ya can say it all different kinds of ways like- 'Fuck me!' which can me two things, I want ta have sex or why must I do this. Ya can always shout at yer enemies, 'Fuck ye ya motherfuckers!' or ya can say, 'Fuckin' hell that hurt!' all depend on the tone of yer voice when ya say it." I shrugged. A thought crossed my mind, how would that even work. I turned to the holoform and asked, "How would that work for us?"

Ratchet's holoform face grew confused, "How would what work?"

My face turned red, "Ya know, hookin' up." He still didn't get it, I groaned, "Sex, how would THAT work for us?" He didn't get to answer; the warehouse in front of us had exploded. "FUCK!" I grabbed the gun and the ammo and started loading it up as Ratchet did a u-turn and followed Optimus to a wooded area, I watched from the window and saw Sam ran off and hide while Optimus fought with Megatron. Starscream and someone else touched down near Sam, "Ratchet, drive, we have to help him!" He floored it, I watched as the Autobots leader became over whelmed. He had done well for a little while, but there was too many.

My heart sank like a stone as I watched. It lifted back up as Optimus fought them all off again, I felt like he would win, the big one was already dead, but I saw Megatron grab him from behind. I screamed, "OPTIMUS!" But he couldn't hear me. The blade ran right through his spark, I watched him fall to the ground. Dead. Off-line. No longer in service. Tears cascaded down my face as I watched. "No, no!"

I grabbed my gun and the ammo and jump out of Ratchet as he called out, "AUTOBOTS ATTACK!" I started firing off the bullets, most of them missed, but I did his Starscream a few times and I even got a hit on Megatron. Then I felt something grab me, the hand was black and white.

I screamed, "RATCHET!" He turned to look at me just as the meta closed over me and I was shut inside of a police cruiser.

-THIRD PERSON-

Ratchet transformed and started after her only to be called back by Ironhide. A piece of his spark was gone, and so was Optimus.

"This is Lennox."

"Ratchet here, Optimus is dead and Barricade took Bonny." His voice was dull, sadness and fury filled the Autobot as he waited for instructions to find Bonny, not that he needed them, but he would need a team.

"We'll be there soon, head back to base. Over."

"Copy that." Ratchet closed his optics and rubbed his helm with his hand. Opening his optics again he stared at the last place he saw her, driving off into the sunset. He silently prayed to Primus that this wasn't going to be her last sunset.

**WAHHHHH! I hate it when Optimus dies. But what's worse is Ratchet is now hell bent on getting Bonny back. Damn, I just love writing this.**

**ON WITH YOUR REVIEWS MY CHILDREN! ;3 Not that I have any real children.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR CEE LO GREEN'S FUCK YOU**

**P.S. My mother thought I was on pot cause I kept screaming 'HELL YEAH!' whenever I saw a review. She was half right.**


	3. UNDER LOCK AND KEY

I screeched in fury as the Decepticon idiot strapped me to the passenger side seat, "Let me go, or else ya'll be torn apart!" He didn't respond so I kicked at the seat and clawed the leather seats of the cop car, "Scum! Ya'll never get away with me, the Autobots will be huntin' yer sorry slagin' arse down." I bared my teeth at him, inside however I was wondering what they were going to do. Surely Ratchet wouldn't leave me, he couldn't.

All the fight in my body just disappeared. My hand wouldn't stop twitching. That damned twitch was the thing that caused me so much heart ache. Not all of it, but most of it. I closed my eyes and tried to move the restraints from my chest a little bit, "Could ya loosen the restraints on me chest a little?" I muttered dumbly, "Yer makin' it hard to breathe 'round me breasts." Amazingly enough they slackened and I took a deep breath, "Thank ya kindly." It felt weird to be talkin' to a Decepticon this way, but I had to stay calm, at least a little bit.

"Um, me name's Bonny. Ye are…?" I felt so awkward.

"Barricade." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Where are ya takin' me?" Silence met my ears as I kicked the seat gently, deep breaths going in and out of my nostrils, my leg wouldn't stop kicking the seat, over and over, I groaned, "I'm sorry 'bout this, but I can't help it. Lou Gehrig's disease."

He put a strap over my leg and strapped it down, but it was extremely uncomfortable. I couldn't move it around, but it still tensed and loosened on its own. I groaned as my head leaned back onto the seat. I knew I was going to lose it sooner or later, and I really hoped it would be later. I felt hot tears come to my eyes at the feeling of being held down. Ever since I was little I always hate not being able to move my limbs, just the feeling of it was always torture. "Why does your leg do that on its own, insect?"

I didn't say anything for awhile then I spoke, my voice breaking in weird places, "No one knows what causes it, not the doctors or the specialists. All they know is that one of the genes gets messed up and causes a slow degeneration of motor functions. A Cybertronian's equivalent of rusting and falling apart without your mind ever doing the same, I'll die soon and when I do I'll be a prisoner of me own body." Tears finally trickled down my face; I couldn't wipe them away like I wanted to so I just sat there and let them fall.

"Why are you leaking, fleshy insect?"

"It isn't leakin', it's called cryin'. Humans do that when they get upset, like I am right now." I didn't move; the twitch in my leg had stopped.

"Weaklings, your entire race, human." I didn't lift up my head; we spent the rest of the ride in silence.

[RATCHET'S POINT OF VIEW]

I couldn't believe that they wouldn't let me go and look for Bonny; we may not have been sparkbonded yet, but still. I paced around the medical bay, my entire frame shaking with the anger I felt, "FRAG IT ALL!" I slammed my fist down on a berth. Slowly I sank down to the ground, thoughts whirling through my processers and a thousand gigabytes per second. Why wasn't I watching her? Why would they take her? There was never any indecation of them ever being interested in my sparkmate, so why now?

I put my helm in my hands and shook my head slowly back and forth, that idiot human- Galloway, had orders from their president to have them all removed from the base. N.E.S.T. was officially shut down, and the Witwicky boy was no were to be seen. I felt my spark being torn in two. One half wanted to find Bonny, the other half wanted to obey Optimus's wishes, but I knew which side would win out in the end. The half that wanted Bonny.

I looked around the room silently, there had to be some way to find her. Of course! Her engergon signal! It was completely unique in every way so it would be fairly easy to find her. If I was an aircraft type bot.

Damn.

I closed my optics as I clenched my hands into fists. I felt so damn helpless.

Pit.

[BONNY'S POINT OF VIEW]

I had fallen asleep during the ride and was surprised to find myself in an abandoned warehouse. I've noticed something about the Autobots and the Decepticons, they both like hangars and warehouse. Maybe it's because it is the only place they can fit into. I shook my head slowly and noticed something heavy around my neck. Absently I reached up to touch it, but the damn thing shocked me, "What the fragging pit is this thing!" I stood and walked unsteadily forward- slowly- only to be dragged back.

Sighing I sat down and tugged at the chain, which was really a long thin cable with black rubber onto. It was an electrical cable. Great. I looked around the warehouse for anyone, and then I spotted the black and white police cruiser. "Oi! Ye over there, Barricade! What the hell have ya got 'round me neck?" I tugged the cable again and I felt a shock run through my neck and to the rest of my body. I screamed as I fell to my knees. When the current was finally shut off my hands fell to the ground in front of me to support my body weight. Sweat dripped down my face and my arms. My breathing was choppy. "Damn it all ta the pit!" I couldn't get my breathing under control; it felt like I was going to die.

"Stop pulling that cable, fleshling insect." He grumbled and transformed, he wasn't as tall as Ratchet, but still, he looked just as powerful. I turned my head away from his bipedal form and looked instead at my hands as tears of pain and longing slipped down my face. I started to giggle, then laugh. When I looked up at Barricade the look on his face just made me laugh more, "What is so funny, insect?"

I giggled, moving away from the flat out laughter, "Yer concern over me tuggin' the cord so I won't fry me self- and the look on yer face at the moment." Barricade looked ready to blow a gasket so I spoke again, "Laughter is the medicine of the soul for humans, not only does it cheer me up, but it keeps me from overloadin' on information." Barricade still looked angry, but he sat down with out another word. I spoke up again, "How long was I sleeping."

"Eleven hours, fifteen minutes, and thirty-two seconds." He explained in a flat monotone.

I sat down correctly, the jolts finally fading from my body, "I need ta shower and brush me teeth." I looked up at him, but he just looked confused. I blew a sigh out from clenched teeth and spoke, "Ya know, washin' me self, personal hygiene? Ya don't want ta have to smell a dirty human now do ya?"

He made a disgusted sound before speaking up, "Humans, all of them are completely disgusting creatures." He shook his head and looked at me with distain in his optics. Those red optics had me pinned unlike any other, not even Ratchet's could do that to me.

I looked away as he untied the collar thing, "Thank ya."

He looked confused again, "Why thank me? Are you glitched?"

"No I am not! Its common courtesy amongst humans ta thank someone that helps 'em." I spoke with the same shocked tone, inside I was laughing, but I didn't let him know that. His motor started to rumble angrily, "Hey, cool yer temper! It was only a joke ya know." I groaned and put my head in my hands before standing up. I could feel tears starting up again. I missed Ratchet so badly. All I wanted was to go back home, mourn for Optimus, and see Ratchet.

"Do not leak again, insect." The words didn't sound harsh, but well, I don't know how they sounded. I just nodded. "Get up, I will take you to your, shower." I nodded again; silence is a nice way of keeping the tears at bay. He transformed into the cruiser and I hopped in the driver's side again. I lifted my legs into the set and sat cross-legged on the soft leather seats. Barricade's holoform appeared sitting on the front seat, he spoke, "Why do you leak so often, you get the liquid on my leather and you'll clean it up."

I touched my face and looked at my hand, "I didn't even realize I was crying." I sighed, "I am, 'leakin' as ya deemed it because I'm sad."

His holoform blinked a few time before speaking again, growling at me, "Why are you sad, I'm taking you to your place of maintenance."

I shook my head, "Ya don't understand, ya kidnapped me, right in front of… never mind." I looked out the window of his alt form and closed my eyes at the trees rushed by me.

"Right in front of who?" He sounded cautious, and curious. I shook my head, "Tell me, now." Barricade's holoform flickered as his anger took over him. I felt scared, but I wasn't going to back down.

"I won't tell ya his name, but ya took me right in front of me sparkmate." In my mind I added, _'Right in front of Ratchet.' _The way he looked at me was in sheer disgust, I didn't look at him, but I knew he was looking at me with hate. The same hate that Ironhide looked at me with when he discovered Ratchet's intention to Sparkbond with me.

It took a few more, long minutes before we reached the city. A… homeless shelter? That was where he was taking me for a shower and to brush my teeth? What a glitch. I groaned as he hissed, "Get out. Do what you need to do, I will be waiting." I opened up the door and hurried into the shelter. A woman behind the desk took one look at me and automatically thought I was a real homeless person.

"Honey, you look like you could use a nice hot shower and a change of clothes, how about it." She was a kind older woman, with gentle hands, I nodded silently as she led me off to the 'hall of showers' and found me an open stall. I stripped- living with military personnel, you lose a lot of your since of personal space. The woman tending to me wasn't privileged to that, "Honey, I'm still here!"

"Aye, sorry, I forget that I'm not in the military anymore, hard times all around, eh?" I stepped into the shower.

I heard her muffled chatter as the shower head turned on, "You must have some amazing stories if you where in the army… I'll get you some clean clothes and dispose of these-"

"No, don't touch 'em. Just bring me a plastic bag and the clean clothes. They are… important to me." I growled the first part, but softened toward the end.

"Alright then, honey." The click of her heels on the linoleum was all I heard for a long moment before I sighed and washed my body quickly, savoring the feeling of the water on my skin. I washed my hair and body then cut off the water and waited behind the screen for the woman to bring me my clothes. I thought about running, but decided against it. I sat down on the ground for a little while, the urge to find a cigarette was almost unbearable, but Ratchet always hated me smoking them. I could always ask the woman to let me use her cell to call the base, tell them what city I was in. Or I could use a pay phone. Either way could be traced, but I had to try.

The familiar click of heels on the ground came and with it the cheery voice of the woman from earlier."Here I brought you a hoodie, sweat pants and a tee-shirt. There are some delicates too."

I opened the curtain a crack to retrieve my items. The hoodie was plain back, I could spray paint the Autobots decal on the back, a plain tight fitting tank top and baggy sweat pants that are stretchy around the cuffs, as I pulled them on I spoke to the woman, "I've got some friends that can take me some other place, can I use yer phone for a bit?" I stepped from the shower to see her looking slightly embarrassed. "Or ya could show me ta the nearest pay phone?"

She nodded, "Yes, yes, right this way."

I walked behind her and asked, "Where am I?"

She answered cheerfully, "Alexandria."

"Oh, good." I pondered this, but at soon as I got to the phone I felt better. "Could ya leave for just a minute? I need ta talk in private." She nodded and silently left, after giving me two quarters to operate the phone.

"This is Lennox."

"Bonny here, I was captured by Barricade, we're in a warehouse outside of Alexandria, please send someone! I have to go… Tell Ratchet I love him." Before he could say anything else I slammed the phone down and turned away from it. The bag that the woman had filled with my items was sitting right behind me, so I picked it up and left without thanking the kind woman.

Barricade was still parked out front when I got in and closed the door behind myself. I wasn't going to tell him, but I did say this, "Let's go."

Barricade and I were both silent on the trip back to the warehouse. Neither of us had much of anything to say. I even asked for him to turn on the radio, but he refused. This was going to be a long drive.

[RATCHET'S POINT OF VIEW]

I was pacing around the Med Bay, throwing things, cursing, when a very excited Lennox came rushing in. "Ratchet! We have her location, she's in Alexandria!" I froze up, I was about to ask him, why he came barging in.

"Where is she? Tell me, slag it!" I had the urge to tear him apart, but I couldn't do that. Bonny was alive, she was near, and I would save her.

**So, Imma cut off right there, 1:15 am in the States and I'm tired. 'Night ladies and gents.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF IMPORTANCE IN THIS STORY.**

**Reviews are wonderful for me churning out chapters!**

**-Cheers!**

**-Bree**


	4. LOST AND FOUND

I sat in the warehouse with Barricade; he had found some, 'insect entertainment' for me to do. Cards and board games. I set up the game of life and looked up at Barricade. "Ya want ta play the game, ain't any fun with only one person playin' it." Barricade glanced down at me then shrugged.

"What are the rules to this game, insect?" He growled.

"Ya spin that and ya move the amount of spaces that corresponds ta the number on the dial. If ya land on one of these spaces," I pointed to the space on the board with the picture, "Then ya take a card and read it and do as it says. Game's real easy." I chuckled and put a pink car and a blue car on the board and added the little people to the cars.

"What is the point of this game?" Barricade asked.

"Human's use it ta simulate life for entertainment, first one to retirement and has the most amount of money wins. It's just entertaining." I went first, chose college and paid a bill; he went for the more direct route that would not end with much money. My career path however was rocking and I knew I would win.

"This game is frustrating!" Barricade growled, giving into the fear of losing.

I laughed, "Ya just haven't played it before. I remember when me Da brought it home for us kids ta play. I kept losing and losing, but then I figured, why not change me strategy." I chuckled. Then frowned as memories of my family crashed over me, "It wasn't long after that, that me Da, Ma, and me three brothers died in an explosion on the Royal Air Force base. I was sixteen when it happened and already at Oxford." I shook my head and made another spin, moved my car eight spaces and landed on the 'Get Married' tile. I pulled out a little blue man and stuck it next to the pink woman. Barricade was silent for a long time, so I asked, "What about yer family? Did they die too, or are ya just not on speaking terms?"

"That is none of your business fleshling." He growled, but I could tell that it hurt to think about his home. Faintly I heard the sound of engines in the background. I lifted my head as my heart started to flutter.

"Ya expectin' company 'Cade?" He shook his head growling. I lifted an eyebrow, and stood up. "If ya aren't then what is that gettin' closer and closer? Why did ya take me anyway?"

"I don't know who it is, but I took you because I wanted you." I froze, he just glared at me. I felt my mouth dry up and I started to sweat.

"I don't even know what ta say ta that." Ratchet! Get me out of here now! I did pray that. I repeated it over and over. Then my heart dropped like a stone. Two bots were going to fight over me. Me, a little human girl. I sat and put my head in my hands, groaning things in a thick Scottish accent. Whenever I get frustrated I slip into my old ways of speech. Barricade actually crouched down and ran a finger along my back, "Don't touch me! Don't ya ever touch me!" I scrambled away from him and screamed, "RATCHET! RATCHET I'M HERE!" I took in a deep breath and screeched, "RATCHET!"

The telltale sound of a mech transforming reached my ears from beyond the walls I felt myself grow calm, "What have you done, Bonny?" His voice sounded hurt, but I didn't let it get to me. My legs where already weak, and they trembled when Ratchet crashed into the warehouse, I nearly fell down.

"Thank Primus." I whispered. Then they fought. Ratchet slashed and hacked at him, and Barricade dodged and ducked. Ratchet's saw took care of one Barricade's servos, and Barricade got a hit on Ratchet's shoulder. I cringed each time BOTH where hit. Finally I had enough, "Ratchet, just get me outta here!" He pushed Barricade away and picked me up, transforming as he went and peeling out of the warehouse through the same hole. My heart was racing so fast that I thought it would explode.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" His voice sounded frantic and I knew that he was scanning me repeatedly.

"Aye, aye, I'm fine, and no, Barricade didn't hurt me. He… played the Game of Life with me, and drove me inta town ta take a shower." I laughed weakly, "He said he didn't even have orders ta take me either. He 'took me because he wanted me'." I clutched myself as I curled into a ball. I leaned over the seats and started crying. Ratchet's holoform appeared in the front seat and pulled me into his lap. He held me so gently. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, "I'm never goin' ta another battle ever again, ever."

Ratchet just gripped me tighter and whispered, "I'll offline him, tear his servos from his body and rip off his interface unit."

I shook my head, "No, I don't want him dead, I just want ta go home." He froze up in my arms, "He was nice, sorta, ta me, he just didn't know how ta say hi." I chuckled weakly again.

Ratchet kissed me on the head, "I won't let him get you again, ever." I sighed, nodding and dried my eyes, but I stayed put. I kissed him on the cheek gently, and looked in his holoform's eyes.

"Took ya long enough ta find me. Galloway being an ass still?" I smiled softly.

"He shut down N.E.S.T." His voice was dull and filled with hurt.

Shaking my head I spoke, "Don't ya worry, I won't be leavin' ya, no matter what that idiot says." Ratchet just nodded as I took in his body language. "What's the matter? Yer not leavin' the- the planet are ya?"

He sighed, "Not yet, the boy, Sam, he found the Matrix of Leadership- he thinks he can bring Optimus back with it."

I nodded, "It's a long shot, but just maybe it might work. We can only pray it will work." I placed my head on his shoulder, "I missed ya so much." I blew out a sigh, before closing my eyes and nuzzling his neck. I felt so relaxed that I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep.

We had just gotten back to the base when I felt myself being lifted up and out of the interior of Ratchet's alternate form and being carried off into the Med Bay. I heard faint cursing and a wrench being thrown at a wall. Rolling onto my side I muttered to Ratchet, "The wall didn't do anything, sweetie." He was at my side in his bipedal mode in an instant. "When'd ya change inta yer bipedal mode?" My eyes fell closed moments later. I was so tired from everything that happened.

I just needed to sleep for a little while.

[RATCHET'S POINT OF VIEW]

I've never seen Bonny so, exhausted before. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Her condition was denigrating quickly, and there was nothing I could do about it. Damn it. Damn it to the Pit. I looked up at the sound of the doors to the Med Bay opening and Ironhide walking in. "Hey, doc. What's goin' on with Bonny?" He sounded genuine, but it was Ironhide. He never even liked Bonny.

"Why do you care?"

"Because it hurts you ta see her like that." He pointed a digit at her form lying on the oversized berth. I was going to speak but he cut me off, "She's a real fighter, I remember when she first came here and threatened to turn me into a femme. Idiot child." His optics actually softened at that.

With a sigh I told him what was going on with her, "She has Lou Gehrig's disease. It affects the front of her brain and causes all of her conscious and unconscious motor functions. As it progresses it affects speech and then the ability to breathe, and finally, the heart. Her heart will stop beating and as she put it, 'become a prisoner to her own body'." I groaned, "There's nothing I can do besides give her medicine to let her sleep through it. To just let her die in her dreams."

Ironhide looked down at Bonny then sat next to her on the berth, "I- I wouldn't 'ave ever guessed... I guess she was just good at hidin' it. Done it all her life, right?" I nodded and he continued with a thoughtful look, "She wouldn't have this problem if she had a body like yours and mine."

I snorted, "That's impossible."

"Not impossible, not even in theory. It can be done. Tell Hyperdrive: Permission Granted, Code Named- JETSTREAM, you'll need the security phrase; Drunken Lullabies." Her voice was so soft I hardly heard it, and then she snored lightly as she fell asleep again.

I shook my head, but when Hyperdrive came rolling in I decided to speak with him, I comm. Linked Ironhide and asked /Should we tell him?/

/Yeah, why the frag not./

"Hyperdrive, Bonny said- Permission Granted, Code Named- JETSTREAM."

Hyperdrive's eyes became vacant as he spoke, "Please insert password."

"Drunken Lullabies."

"Password accepted… Welcome back Sis!" Hype's bipedal mode change into his alternate mode and a holoform that looked a lot like Bonny appeared, "Files stored safely for ya and ready to go, I'm pulling 'em up as we speak." There was a pause, "Done! Here are the files."

I just stood there shocked as the files started printing out of the printer in my office; Ironhide just looked amazed, "What's your name?"

The holoform looked confused, "Me name is Eric, and I'm Bonny's eldest brother."

Ironhide laughed, "That little son-of-a-glitch, she really did it. She put her brother into Hype, and we didn't even know it!" I snorted and went to collect the files. Most of them were detailed notes, but the schematics of her new body were nothing short of amazing, and really sexy.

I showed Ironhide and his optics widened, "She wants us to build that body?" I nodded, grinning slyly, "Damn."

We looked over at Bonny, we were both smiling, and then we got started right away. "Let's get moving 'Hide. We have got a lot of work to do."

We spent the entire day building her frame work out of scraps we found around the base. As soon as the Matrix touched her new spark it would, theoretically change into Cybertronian metal. Then we got the call to roll out by Lennox.

"Lennox, what's going on? We are in the middle of working."

"The kid's going to do an air drop of Optimus in Egypt; we think that he has the Matrix."

I grunted, "Let's get moving then." Me and Ironhide stood, pulled a tarp over the frame of Bonny's new body and turned to Lennox before transforming into our alternate modes and driving off to the air field.

It took thirty minutes to load everyone onto the plane and get Optimus back on there too. Two different planes where being used and it seemed that Galloway was coming along with us. I snorted and comm. linked Ironhide, /'Hide, how are we going to shake the idiot human?/

I could almost see him shrugging his servos at that comment, /I think Lennox has something planned, let's see how this plays out./

We waited for three hours before something happened, the pilot came over the intercom, announcing that the plane was malfunctioning and they would have to bail out. The look on Galloway's face was priceless, I wish I could have recorded it for Bonny, but that was impossible. /Hide to Ratchet./

/Ratchet here./

/Did you see the look on his face, little punk looks like he's gonna piss himself./

I chuckled, /Yeah, I just hope Lennox knows what he's doing./

[THIRD PERSON]

As soon as Galloway was out of the plane the soldiers continued to suit up and prep for an air drop. Everything was in place. The drop went smoothly, but Sam Witwicky had yet to arrive on the scene. A rocket flare went up and time ticked by. Ratchet and Ironhide both became agitated; they were both anxious to get back to Bonny and the project that they had undertaken. Four clicks away Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, and their passengers started their approach. More time ticked by, a S.O.S. fire was lit and more flares launched into the sky to aid the kid.

Ironhide and several others went out in another team. All of their heads turned up to the sky as Decepticons fell from the atmosphere and down to the desert below. The ensuing fight was nothing less than sheer pandemonium. Optimus was revived, Sam nearly died, the Fallen was defeated, and the Decepticons had all vanished. Their dead bodies were removed and brought back to base. Ratchet and Ironhide continued working, stopping only to recharge, refuel, and remove waste.

It took a week to finish the new body, another week to implant the memories onto a new processer, and then a month to sway Optimus to using the Matrix to bring her back to life.

[BONNY'S POINT OF VIEW]

How long had it been since I last moved my body? Seconds? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? I could still open my eyes, but that was about all I could do. Ratchet wasn't always there. I could hear him and Ironhide arguing over my plans and how to put my new body together. I laughed silently, but it was getting harder to breathe. How long? How much longer.

I closed my eyes slowly, but just a little while later I felt myself being lifted up off the berth, it was just that weightless feeling, I could also feel the warmth of a hand underneath me. I heard Ratchet's voice and saw his face, he said, "It's time, shhh, just close your eyes, you'll be in your new body in just a little while."

I sighed and let myself drift; I don't think I had slept well since the disease got as bad as it had. It had been such a long time since I had felt Ratchet's hands on me. Soon enough I'd be able to race him. That made me smile on the inside. Even if it didn't work then we could at least say we tried.

Darkness unlike any other crashed over me. I felt freedom, and I could almost see heaven.

I could feel it.

I could hear it.

I could smell it.

I could touch it.

Tears dripped down my face, my family was telling me to turn and walk away. My life wasn't over yet. So I faced the darkness and fell into it with a rebel yell.

**Okay, so I want to thank all my readers out there.**

**Thank you Berenos; I lol'ed when I read your comment- I left a present for you at the end of the chapter.**

**Thank you ironhideandratchet4ever; I get confused too when people do that, thanks for noticing. **

**Thank you lollipops123!**

**Thank you Naughtia!**

**And thank you Bee4ever!**

**To Berenos with hugs!**

"**BARRICADE!" Ratchet bellowed and started chucking a seemingly endless supply of wrenches and the Decepticon. I watched in amusement as my friend came over to watch the two giant mechs fight over me.**

"**Hey Bonny, what's going on?" She asked calmly as possible while watching the boys run in circles.**

"**Eh, nothin' much, just Hatchet and 'Cade goin' at it again. I think that Ratchet's gonna win this one." I snorted and then started laughing, she laughed too. We both fell over laughing attracting the attention of the bots that where still fighting. They walked over to us and we just kept laughing. **

"**What's so funny?" That was Ratchet.**

"**Nothin' nothin'. Just the fact that ye two act like two school girls fighting over same boy." I laughed harder, Berenos couldn't even speak. The looks on their faces were priceless. I couldn't do much, but when Ratchet picked me I just kept giggling. Soon enough Ratchet and 'Cade were both laughing with us. Later we all watched a movie together.**


	5. NEW BODY, FAST CARS

I was floating in the darkness. It wasn't a dark that you should fear, but the safe darkness of a favorite blanket, or a good dream. But even with that in mind I couldn't help but feel lonely. I missed Ratchet, and 'Hide, I missed Optimus and Hype, hell, I even missed 'Cade, but I didn't know how to get away from the dark, so I fought.

I fought with every fiber of my being; I fought until the invisible limbs on my body didn't want to fight anymore. Then I saw the light. It wasn't heaven; the light was far too harsh, to metallic. So I went for it, but when I finally reached it, my limbs felt so heavy that I couldn't move at all. The light was all blurry, and I could make out shapes moving across my line of vision. The sounds reminded me of being underwater. Muffled and distorted. I blinked a few times and the white shape became squares and dots. Ceiling tiles; the muffled sounds became dull beeps and soft voices.

I could see the dust motes floating in the air, and I wanted a closer look, so I zoomed in. It shocked me quite a bit. Slowly I turned my head toward the voices, I saw Ratchet and Ironhide talking, glancing in my direction every few minutes, until they noticed that I had turned my head. "SHE'S AWAKE!" Ratchet screamed, comm. linking everyone to the Med Bay to see the miracle they had preformed to give me a new body.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out for a minute or two, then, "Aye, ya idiot. Of course I'm alive ya followed me instructions." I winked at him and started to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Ironhide.

"Take it easy, Bon."

Ratchet interrupted him, "I need to run a few tests before I can-"

"Oh, hush up ya big lug nuts!" I chuckled and pushed Ironhide's hand off my shoulder. I paused and looked at my legs. Slender and long, not paint on them yet, just silver metal. My arms were slender too, and I could tell that my waist was small too. I grinned, before finishing sitting up, "I think I'm gonna like this new body." I started laughing gently.

As I crossed my legs Ironhide started chuckling, Ratchet just placed a hand on the small of my back, rubbing it softly, "We didn't think you where ever going to wake up, Bonny." He kissed my head lightly. All of the sensations were new and foreign to my body, but not unpleasant.

I chuckled again, "Aye, but I did, didn't I? But I must say, ye two did a splendid job on this body, it's quite nice, now, to get me alternate form."

Ironhide spoke up, "What were ya thinking about?" I could almost hear his processers buzzing, but I knew exactly what kind of car I wanted.

"Oh, well, nothing too bad, just a Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4, black with cherry red racing stripes down the side." I grinned at him slyly as he searched the internet for the image. When he found it the look on his face was, well, shocked. I knew that Ratchet had searched the car and he just froze up.

"Damn, Bonny, ya just won't give us a break. Don't ya know how _hard_ it was to make your new body?" 'Hide put his head in his hands, I just laughed.

"No, this is me new body, and I want to chose me alt form." I stuck my tongue out at him right as Bee, the twins, Optimus, and Sideswipe entered the room. I smiled and waved my fingers at them.

Bee chirped and played the songs, doing a little dance. The twins rushed over to me and gave me hugs and pats on the back and a couple of high fives. Optimus spoke to me with a happy tone, "Well, I'm glad that you're back on your feet, Bonny. Have you thought about an alternate form?"

I nodded smiling, "A Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4, black with cherry red stripes racing stripes down the sides." His optics widened in the slightest when he found the image. The twins reacted the same only they spoke out about it.

"Dang, Bonny, yous gettin' a sexy alt."

"Yeah gurl, dang, yous gonna be sexy, get down with your sexy self!" That was Mudflap.

I chuckled, and then started really laughing, "Aye, aye. Just let me get me self acclimated to me new body, and me alternate form, then I'll show ya me moves." I unfolded my legs, and stepped off the berth, grinning like a sinner. I was a little wobbly at first, but Ratchet's hand was always on me and after a few seconds I stood tall. Human turned Cybertronian. I smiled broadly, and walked forward a few steps. I wanted to jump up and down, but I didn't. "Whatchya got in yer hand Sideswipe?"

"Hyperdrive. He wanted to see you." I looked in his hands and saw my little bot. I smiled softly.

"Why good evenin' to ya, Hype. How did ya get so small?" I lifted my own hands up and let him hop over to them.

"When didya get so tall, Bonny?" He asked loudly so I could hear him. I just chuckled.

"Well, I fell asleep a human and when I woke up I'm a Cybertronian. Wouldn't 'ave ever guessed it, not in a million years." I winked at him, before turning back to all the others, Sideswipe moving around to stand next to the twins. All of the laughter was gone from my expression, "How many others on the base know 'bout this?"

Optimus glanced at Ratchet who nodded to him, as if to say 'Go ahead'. "Well, that's a rather difficult topic. We have only told Lennox about your safe return; Galloway thinks that you're dead." He pinched the bridge of his nose, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dear God, well, how are ya gonna make sure that this _secret_ stays secret? We gonna keep lyin' to the _government_?" I lifted a brow, watching him cautiously.

"We have a cover story for you; you're an Autobot now, so you got here like the rest of us, only we just now found you once more. Your new designation is of your own choosing. But of course you will still be called Bonny by us over comm. links." He had started pacing back and forth, looking concerned.

I nodded slowly, keeping one eye on Ratchet, he looked over at me as I sat Hype down on the berth and then sat down myself, "Sweetspark, all you have to do is choose a name- we'll take care of the rest."

"Oi." I put my head in my hands and started giggling, "Galloway will be none the wiser! If he still has his job in the next few months." I had delved into the top secret files on the government officials, Galloway seemed to be under investigation for endangering the entire planet. It was actually quite amazing that I could hack into the military's files without detection. I snorted, "Galloway is goin' ta be fired. He did put the entire planet in danger by deactivatin' N.E.S.T."

Mudflap and Skids laughed and high fived each other, "Aw right Bonny, yous the bomb!"

"Yeah, gurl, yous knows stuff we didn't even tink 'bout."

I chortled, "Aye, but I 'ave chosen a name now, Nitro." I looked over at Ratchet, for his approval, when he spoke up.

"Well, I don't know about all of that, but I think you chose a wonderful name, sweetspark." He smiled at me gently, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I kissed him on the cheek lightly before turning back to the others with a big smile on my face, "Alright, then. It's settled, aye? Nitro is me new name and I hail from Cybertron." Everyone looked so happy, even Optimus had a smile on his face. Ratchet was shaking with pride and, yes, joy. He had actually given me the best gift possible. He gave me a new body.

"Come on Bo- I mean Nitro, let's show you off to the base while they get your alt form ready." Ratchet glanced at me, winking, as he helped me off the berth. We walked out of the Med Bay together, chatting about what had gone on during my, uh, slumber. Ratchet told me about how 'Hide had been so, helpful, in putting me together. I think Ironhide was trying to make up for upsetting me. We'd made it halfway across the base when the side of a polished car caught my attention.

Was that femme in the reflection really me? I shifted positions to prove it, damn, I looked sleek and sexy. The silver metal of my new pedes was bulky but it slimmed up to a shapely curve and widened back out as it neared my aft. Unlike the mechs on the base I had a slim waistline that expanded in a hourglass shape out to my bust and very fair features. Two wing-like obtrusions extended from my receptors like antennae, and the face protector on my face would slide down to hide me from harm in a fashionable visor. "-onny, Bonny? You alright?"

I nodded absently, "Aye, do I really look like that now?" I lifted my hand- which was delicately made and finely tapered- to point at my reflection in the well polished car before looking over at Ratchet, "I-it's so different, but it's different in a good way." I frowned.

Ratchet took my hand and pulled me away from my reflection, "Hey, you are still the same person I fell in love with- that will never change, sweetspark." I smiled weakly, squeezing his hand as we went along.

"I guess a lot happened while I was out, aye?"

He chuckled, "Yes, a lot has happened. We did find something too."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really? What did ya find?"

"Sentinel Prime."

I blinked a few times, confused, then I had an 'ah ha' moment. "Ya mean the Prime that tried to escape in the ship the Ark, but was lost?"

Ratchet nodded slightly, "Yes, but he was carrying a very special cargo. One that would have changed the outcome of the war." I looked at him as he fell silent again.

"Is he online?" I questioned softly.

"No, but Optimus is going to bring him back today." He huffed, "I don't know how he'll react to his surroundings." Nodded and looked back at the hangar we were approaching.

The base was filled with activity and as soon as we stepped into the hangar all eyes turned to me. The newest of the Autobots. I frowned, and looked at each and every person, no guts, no glory. "Hello everyone." I waved and put a grin on my face. They all turned away at my greeting and went back to what they were doing. "Rude."

"Look, Nitro, they have your alt form ready."

"Already?" I gasped when I saw the car. It was beautiful. Eagerly I took it in and scanned it, I don't know how I did it, but I did. When I transformed I revved my new engine up loudly, God that purr was remarkable. I ached to take it for a spin and I was surprised when Ratchet's voice echoed through my mind.

/Go ahead, we can take a drive if you want./ I grinned invisibly.

/Alright! Now we're talkin'!/ I took off like a bullet from a gun, darting around people and past the other Autobots. The entrance to the hangar was open for me to speed out of it, I could hear Ratchet behind me, struggling to keep up with my superior horsepower, /What's the matter, Ratchet? Too fast for ya?/ I laughed over the comm. link, I heard him chuckle too.

/No chance, I'm just letting you warm up./ I rolled my eyes at that and slowed down , letting him pass me. Then in a burst of speed I breezed by him.

/I tried ta give ya a head start, but yer too slow, Ratch!/ Giggling I heard him coming up on me, so I pushed myself a little faster, /Can't catch me!/

He growled, /Get back here!/ speeding up even faster we raced until we reached a cliff overlooking the ocean.

I slowed down and pulled over; the sun was dipping behind the horizon in a fiery blaze. I inhaled through my vents after going back to my bipedal mode. Ratchet transformed as well and approached me. Crossing my arms over my chest I looked at the sun, "I've never seen anything as beautiful as this in my entire like."

"Neither have I." Glancing at him, I noted that he was looking at me rather than the setting sun's inferno. He moved close to me and pulled my body to him.

"Silly bot." I whispered before kissing him. We stayed like that until night fell over the area and we were forced back to the base. I'd never felt so free before in my entire life.

**This is a really short chapter, and it took forever! I'm so sorry, but there won't be any new updates for about a week or two. School is coming up and I'm going to be on a cruise for a week starting this Sunday. Please enjoy this chapter while I'm gone and leave lots of comments!**

**THEY ARE AMAZING!**

**YOU guys and gals are amazing!**

**A big thanks to Berenos for her cameo of Bonny in her story Subject Number Seventeen.**

**I OWN NOTHING- Except for Bonny.**


	6. WAKE UP REALITY IS CALLING

**So ya'll are going to hate me with this chapter and every chapter afterwards, but the heart wants what the heart wants. Hate it or love it I don't care, just read it. XD Anyhooo, on with the story, you've waited long enough. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Just Bonny. And Hype. They are mine. MINE!**

**Also, there was a reason this is a Mature fanfic. Young audiences should avert their eyes when you get farther in. :D Have fun children!**

* * *

Standing up to head back to the base I felt the world sway. Falling to my knees I heard laughter, sharp hurtful laughter, from all of my friends. How they got to the cliff side I have no idea. Their faces melted like paint getting splashed with water. I screamed, but it wasn't my scream.

Chains pinned my arms to my sides, my jaw stopped working and my lungs burned as I fought for air. I could feel my body being shook while I fought in silence. The shaking was persistent and getting stronger, human hands were forcing my body back and forth, snapping me out of the nightmare.

I placed one hand on my chest, my nails digging in slightly, and listen to the ragged breathing that was coming out of my body. I quickly wiped the sheen of sweat from my forehead and tried to calm my racing heart.

"You went into your recharge cycle in my interior, then started screaming. You will clean out your leaked fluids from the leather now." His voice was sharp and deep, but I only half listened. The thoughts of my dream still spinning around in my head I grit my teeth, sucking in two deep breaths and let them out my nose. Slowly I stood up off the hard ground and stretched, still not really paying 'Cade any mind as he ranted about my drool and tears. Served him right. Still, my mind wandered back to my dream. Absently I touched my throat, wondering if they really had collars like that.

Barricade was still raving about me falling asleep in his interior, but with a little more gusto. I groaned and turned on him, his incessant chatter was grinding on my last nerve, and finally I snapped, my anger- as sudden as it was- flaring to new heights, "Will ya just shut up! I've had a really terrible night and an even worse day! Now I'll only tell ya once, back off 'fore I wield your denta together and paint ya pink!"

I was fuming so I went on my own ranting rave, "Ya've taken me from my friends and family, I'm havin' fuckin; nightmares and now your yellin' at me?! Back the fuck up! If anything ya've gotten the tiniest scratch on the tip of the fuckin' iceberg!" I pointed at him and walked forward, "Ya've made me angry, truly angry, and ya never want ta make me angry." My voice dropped low, down into the deadly pitch that only an infuriated woman can reach. He actually raised his arms in a 'whoa we got a badass over here' gesture, and what did the idiot think to do? He decided to speak. "I am not your enemy, Bonny."

"But ya _are_. Ya took me, kidnapped me! That doesn't sound like your me friend, now does it?" My voice shot up and octave and cracked. I felt my control, what was left of it, slipping away; I felt the darkness from my dream pressing against me like a cage.

I reached out for the nearest object with a trembling hand. I could feel the damnable twitch starting up in my back. The spasms were painful, like a Charlie horse that pulsed to a strange foreign beat. A strangled cry escaped my mouth as I doubled over and fell to my knees. I felt fear, but also a sense of comfort… at least some things never change. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Barricade's holoform reach out to me, "No … don't … touch me..." I remained as still as possible, all of the anger being burned from my by the pain. That was all there was, just pain. I focused instead on controlling my breathing and trying to ignore the pain that was fluctuating along my back.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the pain faded, eased up and released me from its grips. I just lay there on the ground, thanking God that it was finally over. Slowly and carefully I flexed my weary muscles, moving in small increments to readjust to the new sensitive areas. I planted my arms out on either side of my body, pushing upwards so I could get to my knees. I tilted my head back and stared up at the ceiling to the abandoned hangar. Sunlight streamed through the missing parts in the walls and on the ceiling itself, pouring down over the raptors in a heavenly show. I watched the dust motes as the where illuminated by the lights, watched as they danced in a never ending ball. "I'll be damned. Whatever God that created this, " I gestured vaguely with one hand to my body then spat violently, "casing for me was blind and deaf, and wanting to punish me." I groaned, pushing the heels of my palms into my eyes to stop the onslaught of fresh tears.

Barricade had been silent for the second time since I had met him, and oddly enough I felt like laughing. "Ye must think I'm crazy! So, what'll ya do with yer defective femme now? Kill me? Cause ye'd be doin' me a favor, 'Cade."

Although I didn't really want to die right that moment, anything would be better than living in fear of my own body. 'Cade looked at me strangely, then he sat down in his bi-pedal mode and his eyes went blank as his holoform flickered into existence before me.

It looked like a human version of the mech. Medium build, black hair, white skin, black clothes, a wide jaw covered in a fine line of dark fuzz, sharp features, and crimson eyes. The only thing out of place was the Decepticon symbol on his breast pocket of the black tee he wore. He had very defined muscles, a strong gait that was unfaltering as he slowly walked towards me. He paused three feet away before he swooped in and lifted me up into an almost bone crushing hug. I felt my heart drop because of how much it reminded me of Ratchet's hugs, those tight, warm, embraces that left me wanting to be held a little longer. I felt everything inside me shatter, I should have been repulsed, I should have fought it with every fiber of my being, but it didn't feel wrong. Hell, in that state of mind I would have mistaken him for Ratchet. Tears weld up in my eyes, they stayed there until I blinked, then I gave in. I cried, pressing my face into 'Cade's chest, knotting his shirt in my hands and pulling him closer. I mourned for Optimus, I wept for my friends, and my heart cried out for Ratchet. He was the only man I had ever allowed myself to love.

'_Ratchet … take me home … please …'_

But Ratchet didn't come to rescue me, I never did call the base, I didn't even know if I was in Alexandria, for all I knew I could be closer to the Diego Garcia base in Nevada. All I felt was the over whelming sadness and a desperate need to sleep.

I kept my hands knotted into Barricade's shirt, clinging for dear life, "If I knew just what I had been gettin' meself into I would 'ave never signed on with N.E.S.T., if I had known the pain I would 'ave experienced 'ere." I whispered to the mech, squeezing my eyes shut. I would never admit I was scared, not to this mech. Hell, I wouldn't have admitted it to Ratch either. It would have been the ultimate show of weakness.

Barricade pet my hair, unsure of how to respond, if to respond, then slowly eased me down to the floor, pulling me gently into his lap. Instantly I was reminded of my father and that sent of a fresh wave of tears. I felt used. Why did Barricade even want me?

I started to pull away, but he was too strong and I was too tired so I stopped fighting and let my head rest on his chest. Da would hold me like this, so gentle yet strong. He had always wanted me to be strong but as the youngest of four and the only girl he took it upon himself to coddle me. Whenever I was crying he would sit me down, stroke my hair, and hold me until I was all cried out, then he'd give me a kiss on my forehead and ask me what was wrong. That usually brought about more tears, but eventually I got myself under control and could finally explain.

I started to drift in my memories, and I could feel 'Cade lifting me up and putting me into the backseat of the Sleene. I could hear the door closing, feel his arm wrapping around me and sense us moving forward, but I couldn't see any of it. I didn't know where we were going. I didn't really care, but I knew it wasn't going to be pretty when we got there.

* * *

I don't know how long we had been driving, it was a few days at least. 'Cade had become a kind of friend, maybe something more, but I wasn't going to go there, not now, not with him. We were constantly moving from place to place, never staying long enough to arouse suspicion, I had a feeling that we were heading towards Canada, a Decepticon base was probably up there somewhere. Whenever I tried to ask him about it the crueler, demented side of Barricade would show up. After the third time of being tied up and left for a few hours I learned to keep my mouth shut.

Ratchet was never far from my thoughts, but turning to him for comfort was becoming less frequent. Barricade had become my daily routine. He was the forever present body, never a moment alone to do anything to give N.E.S.T. an idea of my location.

Even now, staring out at the passing woodland scenery it was hard to focus on Ratchet. Barricade was next to me, his hand curled tightly around mine, every time I started to drift off in the sea of my memories there was a gentle squeeze to my hand, how he knew was beyond me, it was like he had tuned into my thoughts.

I glanced at him, tilting my head his way. The new tank top was a little too small, the sweats a little too big, I felt like I was dress for some sick play. He grinned at me in his holoform, the look sent a shiver down my spine, that was new. It was … sensual.

I'd never felt whatever this was with anyone, it was an almost palpable current of electricity that made me acutely aware of his thumb running over my knuckles. Slowly he moved to me, lacing his fingers with mine and dragging my arms over my head. Alarm bells went off at the back of my mind, but I drew a blank. I didn't know what to do in this situation, and I didn't really want to stop him. He was in control and I knew exactly where this was going.

He used one arm to hold my arms above my head, his one free hand ran over my jaw line then traced down to my collar bone, I swallowed thickly, anticipation and arousal clouding what little thought process was left. At the back of my mind a little voice was screaming at me, willing me to push him away. Ratchet… Ratchet wasn't searching for me anymore. I know that much, so why was I hesitating? Sure he was still out there, but fuck!

'Cade kissed my jaw, running his teeth along the side lightly until he reached my mouth. I wanted to shout at him to just kiss me already, but I couldn't. He hovered about my lips, just out of reach, then he whispered, "You are mine now."

I sucked in a sharp breath just before he kissed me, his tongue forcing my lips open. He probed along, exploring my mouth, and after a few seconds I started exploring right back. He tasted so good, like mint and the way gasoline smells. His hand fell from mine to pull me closer, my own hands went for his hair, knotting themselves into it and pulling him closer. The frame of the Sleene shook at this action, smirking against his lips I leaned back on the seat, pulling him on top of me, the seat slowly leaned back to a fully reclined position.

He pulled away from me for a moment, his eyes glowing neon red as they darted over my face, a look of surprise and lust in the form of a lopsided grin that mirrored my own, "Primus, you really are quite the prize." His whisper was heated, sexy.

I hummed low in my throat, moving one hand to his chest, the other quickly joining the right one in pulling his shirt up, my finger tips ran over his muscles lightly, earning another shiver from the Sleene and Barricade. His jaw flexed as I leaned in close and kissed him down his throat, past his collar bone and stopping in the center of his chest, I would have gone farther if he hadn't tugged my head back up to capture my lips with his once more. I moaned as he pushed me back down into the seat, his hands tugged my tank top up, breaking contact only to toss the fabric away, then he was right back on me.

His knee pushed between my legs and pressed against my sex in the most tantalizing way, all the muscles deep within me clenched deliciously. I groaned, his hands trailed across me, tugging at the elastic at the top of my sweats with on hand and pulling off my bra with the other.

My own hands ran across his back, tracing the muscles there. My eyes shot open as he touched my breast, now free from my bra, he cradled it in his hand, squeezing lightly before rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His mouth left mine and traveled down to the other breast, leaving behind a trail of electric kisses. I arched up, gasping as he took my breast into him mouh and sucked, my nails dug into his back as I thrusted my hips up. He growled, a hot feral sound, then tore off my pants and underwear, two fingers plunging into me before he turned his attention back to my breasts, giving some more attention to the opposite one, sucking and kneading the tender flesh.

His fingers were ruthless, plunging in and out of me, I felt so close, my body arched up and he pulled away, both of us were panting heavily. His pants fizzled out of existence, he erection was huge, almost impossibly large, and all for me. He growled again, grinding against meme before thrusting in. Pain mixed with pleasure as I let out a strangled cry, he didn't let me get used to the feeling, he just pounded on, the pain being replaced by the most fantastic amount of pleasure. I clutched his shoulders, panting. He drove a demanding pace, constantly moving, it felt so good.

I had already been close, and now so was he. I held on to the edge for as long as I could, then he growled seductively into my ear, "Come for me, baby." And just like that everything fell away, pleasure taking everything, and crying out Barricade's name.

* * *

We laid there in the afterglow, him kissing my neck and holding me close, "You're mine now, forever." Those words filled me with an emotion that only Ratchet had been able to inspire. I wasn't about to lose a mech again from outside events before we could truly become one.

I twisted around in his arms and stared him down, "Then claim me in the most final way."

His eyebrows nearly hit his hairline as he looked at me with surprise and awe, "As sparkmates?"

"Aye."

He grinned boyishly at me and pressed his forehead to mine, "Anything you want, sweetspark." He pulled the Sleene over into a wooded offshoot of the road. He materialized a blanket for me to wear then turned off his holoform. The moment he changed from his alt-mode to his bi-pedal mode there was no time for questioning. He crouched down in front of me, running a digit across my cheek with a gentleness I didn't know he possessed, "Are you sure you want this?"

I nodded once, my voice small, "Aye."

He stared at me for a moment longer before scooping me up in his hands. I fell on my ass in the center of his palm at the sudden movement, tightening the blanket around me as a shawl.

The look he gave me was gentle, a small amount of humor in his optics. I ran one of my hands over the smooth metal of his palm, he shivered lightly at the touch as he carefully sat down, his chest plates sliding open to reveal his spark. The rapid pulsing gave him away, at least I wasn't the only one trembling with excitement and more than a little fear.

I let the makeshift shawl fall away as I stood up, "Are ya ready, 'Cade?"

He nodded tersely, "Yes."

I took a deep breath and stepped forward, pulling his spark to my chest. I was blinded by a white-blue light. For a moment there was a searing flash of pain, but it was replaced instantly by love and a whole host of other emotions pour from his spark into me along with is memories. Memories of training, the war, Cybertron, but most were of scouting, hunting, tracking down 'prey' and tearing their life out of them. I felt proud of the hunter I was bonding with when I knew I should have felt fear, I knew I should have felt disgust, I knew I should have been repulsed and regretful, but I wasn't.

Then came his memories of me. It was like he had woken up for the first time when he saw me that day, the look of rage that contorted my face as I fired on the Decepticons, the way I commanded the battlefield, me admitting defeat, me crying, me laughing, me cooking food, stealing clothes, washing the Sleene, then it was us; holding hands, kissing, talking, the sex, all of it; he was at his happiest with me. My heart swelled with emotion at that, I make him happy.

I blinked tear away from my eyes as the light from our bonding faded away, the look in his optics was mystified. All there was was him. I could him all around me, whispers of another residing within me- like he was in my head. I reached out to the whispers and accidentally opened up a line directly to him. I blinked at the sudden voice inside my head, even he looked startled. Our eyes locked, and he said the most magical words, both in my head and aloud, /"I love you."/

Tears sprang up in my eyes, I felt all choked up, I let them fall, I was too happy to wipe them away. With the biggest smile I said, "I love ya too 'Cade. So very, very much."

His holoform appeared before me, pulling me into his arms and kissing me with a tenderness that surprised me, "I love you, I love you, I love you…" He whispered to me like a mantra between each kiss. After a while he nuzzled my neck, curling his hands into my hair and holding me in place. In the background I could hear the solid sound of his chest plates sliding home to reseal his sparkchamber.

Somehow we ended up back in the Sleene, I pulled on the tee and my panties then curled up in his arms. I felt weak after all the excitement, physically and emotionally exhausted. He kissed my cheek, leaning back and creating a blanket to drape over me he spoke in the gentlest tone I had ever heard, "Sleep now, sweetspark, I love you." I nodded slowly, too tired to object, my eyes sliding close, lulled by the low pulsing that came from his chest.

* * *

Ratchet dropped all the scrap he had been holding to clutch his chest plates. Bonny was gone, truly gone. He had managed to get through each day knowing Bonny was alive and relatively safe because she shared his energon, but that connection was frail and had grown weaker and weaker then it had suddenly shattered.

She wasn't dead and the energon had never fully absorbed into her system, no it wouldn't have been as painful, no, she had sparkmated with someone else. With Barricade.

Ratchet fell to his knee plates, a roar of anguish filling him that made the entire base fall silent. All of the men, women, mechs, and femmes knew that only one thing could make him sound that way. Bonny.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know because things have only just started to get crazy.**


	7. REALITY UNEARTHED

Bliss never stays in one place, it ebbs and flows like time itself, but Barricade left me with a deep, resonating love that warmed me from within, but my thoughts had turned to Ratchet. What had I done? In a moment of weakness (can you even call it that?) I had thrown away a life I knew the ending to in favor of something darker, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to regret what I had done.

Just sleeping in his arms gave me such a profound peace that I had never known. He was in control of my life in the most complete and compelling way. I loved him, and he loved me. We both knew this and where reminded of it through our connection.

When I woke up we were in some small town in South Dakota, we were going to stop at some Mom-and-Pop drug store that carried everything to grab clothes and food. It had been a week since we the aisles of the little store a row of pink boxes caught my eye, that was not normal. I blinked at it slowly, dread and excitement coursed through me, "Oh dear." I breathed and counted backwards. Yup, I was late, but that could be normal, right?

I picked up the box and turned it around in my hands. Was that even possible? Sure we didn't use any protection, but he isn't human, he isn't even carbon based! Our species couldn't be compatible in that way, right?

My eyes darted around the store frantically, searching for Barricade, he was standing stiff backed, hesitantly raising his head, wide eyed. Oh god. So then it was possible? I cocked one eyebrow and tilted my head toward the box, questioning him to the possibility. He nodded the affirmative, bristling slightly.

I think I paled a lot because he dropped what he had been holding and was at my side in an instant. I stared at him for a moment, "We can't take care of a baby on the road! We'd need a house, and clothes, and diapers, and-" He cut me off with a long kiss that had me melting into him and out of breath.

"We are almost where we need to be, everything will be fine." He kissed my forehead then tapped the box. "You don't need that anyway, I already know that you are."

I blinked, "Really? Well that's convenient; I never figured that you were so talented."

I chuckled and kissed his nose, replacing the home pregnancy test on the shelf as he growled into my neck. "Oh I have _many _talents, Bonny."

I giggled as he nipped my neck playfully, "Ya are a beast, ya know that?"

He snorted, "Yes, because you bring it out in me."

I pushed him away lightly, smirking, "Oh I'll just have ta make a point of using me abilities ta me advantage. Ya just wait though, in a few weeks things are gonna get real strange for ye." I winked at him, the confused expression was truly adorable. "Ya'll see."

He rolled his eyes and released me. I followed behind him, "I want fried chicken and chocolate syrup." I tugged on his sleeve childishly.

He frowned and turned his head to me, "At the same time?"

"Erm, aye." I mumbled cautiously. What was the big deal? Fried chicken was delicious, why not cover it in chocolate. They did it with bacon.

"According to the internet that is not a normal food combination." He muttered and kept picking up healthy shit and … prenatal vitamins? Yep, over protective ass.

"But I want it!" I whined in protest, my stomach growling in support.

"It isn't healthy." Was his only reply.

This was where I put my foot down, "God damn it, 'Cade, I want chocolate covered fried chicken, it won't kill me so just let me have it!" He looked at me curiously for a moment then shrugged in defeat, "Yes! Thank ya 'Cade!" I bounced up and down, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, "I love ya!"

Barricade chuckled, "I know.

* * *

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

We had made it to Canada, just in time too. My cravings had gotten really strange. Just a week after finding out I was pregnant 'Cade and I had made a stop off the side of the road to have a picnic; he pulled out this large blue cube and had started drinking. I wanted to try it, needed it. "'Cade, can I have some of that?"

"What? No. This could kill you." He looked shocked, and scared.

"But 'Cade-!"

"No buts! You cannot have this!"

I growled and somehow managed to wrestle it out of servo. At first he was terrified, my cheeks had started to glow a warm blue instead of red, but I felt fine, better than fine. It was like the energon was taking away all of my aches and pains. When he felt this through our bond he relaxed. I knew it was the baby, her Cybertronian half needed the 'fuel', at least it tasted good. When I explained why I had such a strange taste in food he finally understood. I remembered my Ma telling me that when she was pregnant with me she had a ton of cravings, really weird ones. She didn't have those with my brothers, so I guess that the baby was a girl.

We made it to the base a week after that. He never left my side, even now he was hovering like a mother hen, not that I minded. I was just glad that I wasn't having any morning sickness. I sighed and leaned against Barricade, it was strange being around all these new mechs after only having Barricade at my side. They needed to adjust to me and I to them. I hadn't met Megatron, and I can't say I really wanted to meet him, but I had met Starscream and Soundwave, Starscream being the more vocal.

Speak of the devil. He was walking over to us, a smug look on his face- pretty much how he looks all the time, then I had an idea. "Oi, Screamer! Do you think you could give me some time in the sky?" The air force kid in me was dying to fly, Barricade was dismayed, he crouched down beside me.

"Why would you want to leave the ground?! I would honestly prefer you staying here, please." He half begged.

I grinned, "I haven't flown in an Air Force grade jet in years, my Da taught me to fly, remember?" I chuckled at the look he gave me, through our bond I knew he was scared of letting the Seeker take me up into the big blue yonder, but after some coaxing I finally got them both to agree. I was strapped down firmly, a respirator blowing cool recycled air in my face, and I was grinning as I opened up our connection in full.

He blinked his optics at me as I suddenly surged forward. I was caught in surprise by the sudden movement but I hooted in elation all the same. We didn't go very far, or stay up in the sky too long, but it was brilliant.

The sky was so blue and the clouds fluffy and white, ideas for the nursery popping into my head, "Starscream, this is remarkable, I can't remember the last time I had a bird's eye view o' me home. I've missed this kind o' flying."

He snorted, whining impatiently, "Yes, that's very nice, but don't expect this often. Actually, this will be the only time you fly with me."

"Ya right, ya know ye love it." I grinned at the control board, slowly we descended out of the sky, Starscream was huffing to himself about carrying around a human femme. As soon as I stepped down Barricade picked me up and twirled me around, kissing me frantically. I giggled and enjoyed the affection. He set me down, and placed his hands on either side of my belly, crouching down, he planted a gentle kiss to it that warmed my heart to see.

I couldn't have been happier, even Starscream was surprised by the acts of affection from 'Cade. I cupped his face with my hand, brushing a finger over his cheeks. Through our bond we had a silent share of love, happiness, and pride. Pride was big, both proud of the other in some way or another, he loved the idea of a sunset nursery, big fluffy clouds tinted yellow with a pink and orange sky. He stood after a moment, kissing me long and hard, his hand caressing my face. When he pulled away he asked, "Would you like to see our house?"

I stared at him in shock, "We have a house?"

He nodded, "Yes, the safest house in the word." His eyes shone, "I will protect you from any threat, you have my word." His side of the bond had tints of fear and worry underneath, the need to protect me and our unborn child. I sent out a question over our bond /Who contacted you?/

He replied simply, but it was laced with even more worry, and pain, /Ratchet./

I do believe I nearly fainted. I hadn't said his name in so long, the emotional pain of abandoning him and him abandoning me was so great that it nearly brought me to my knees. Hurt and worry filled me, hurt towards him, worry for the new life Barricade had given me, all of it. Barricade scooped me up into his arms as I started to fall forward, held me bridal style, and tucked me into the Sleene.

When we were inside he curled himself around me, stroking my hair, unconditional love poured through him and into me, but the hurt was still there, and the questions. Would I have ended up with 'Cade if Ratchet had found me? Would I have been this happy if I was with Ratchet? What if he does find us? What would he do to 'Cade and the baby? Oh god, the baby! What would he do to my baby?

'Cade growled protectively, "He will not touch you, or our baby, not so long as energon flows through my frame and my spark still beats. Our child will be safe, you will be safe." He kissed the crown of my head, his left hand intertwining with my own and brought it up to my belly, resting them there, "Do you feel that? That is the life we created, spark of my spark. This is our life, we will be together forever, my love."

I tilted my head back to look at him, worry still in my head and in my heart, "I love ya, ya know that, right?"

He sighed and tilted his head forward, pressing his cheek to mine lightly, "Yes I know, I also know that you worry, but you shouldn't. I **will **protect you. I will always protect you, and our baby."

I turned my head a little more and kissed his cheek, " I do believe ya'll be a wonderful father, 'Cade." I murmured to him gently, I would still worry, but that was my right as an expectant mother. I loved the burst of pride I felt from him, but it was the love that left me feeling content. We sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

-EARLIER-

Ratchet had managed to find Barricade's comm. frequency, but the mech that answered sounded different from the Barricade he once knew, /What is it Ratchet./ The voice sneered, well, some things never change, but for a moment Ratchet was shocked into silence.

Then the rage overcame him, /What have you done with her?!/ He snarled.

/Nothing she didn't want to./ Was the haughty reply,

The neon yellow and red mech bristled, /When I find her I will tear out your spark and rid her of whatever perverted bond you've created with her, so help me Primus, I'll-/

Ratchet was cut off by Barricade, /Bonny's pregnant./

For a moment there was silence, neither one daring to speak. /You forced yourself on her?!/ Outrage lanced through the words.

/NO!/ Barricade sounded just as outraged as Ratchet.

/She wouldn't have consented had you not captured her!/ He tried to reason.

/But she did and not even an hour later we spark bonded./ Barricade sounded happy, a strange emotion for the cruel hunter.

Ratchet snarled, /You stole her from me! She was mine!/

/Then you should have protected her!/ Barricade bellowed, angrier than Ratchet if possible, /If you come anywhere near **my **sparkmate or **my ** sparkling, I will offline you. Now don't contact us again./

The protectiveness of the hunter was strange, but Ratchet didn't dwell on the fact. Rage boiled just beneath the surface, a raw wound of pain and fear for Bonny. Ironhide had been a constant companion but he wasn't Bonny, he wasn't even close to her.

Ratchet rubbed his helm, Bonny's face the only thing in his processers, "How could I have been so stupid my dear, sweet Bonny? How could I have been so blind?" He mourned her, knowing full well that she was no longer his. She was Barricade's now, body, mind, and soul.

Barricade carried her sleeping form into the house; it was of a moderate size- two stories; three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a game room, and a living room plus a huge kitchen. Fully furnished and all the amenities working. Barricade knew it was Bonny's dream home – he had seen it.

He took the stairs to the master suite slowly, watching as she nuzzled his chest. Had he known how much this human would mean to him he would have taken her sooner, the idea of mating with the medic would never have crossed her mind.

He backed into the room slowly, not really wanting to set her down. This would be the first time since he had taken her that she hadn't slept within his alt-mode.

She shifted slightly in his arms, mumbling something about babies that pulled him out of his revere. He set her down on the bed gently tugging down the blankets. Carefully he removed her sneakers and her socks, then her jeans before covering her up with the blanket.

According to the internet he was to sleep on the other side of the bed. He walked there and 'took off' his shirt and shoes, changing his pants to 'pajamas' before sliding under the covers. Instinctively Bonny rolled to him, so used to the feeling of his arms around her. 'Cade obliged willingly, kissing her head lightly. The shared intimacy was nothing short of remarkable for two beings that should have, by all rights, been trying to tear each other's throats out. Both responded to each other's movements naturally, as if they had always been meant for each other. As if they had always been together. Love does strange things.

* * *

When I woke up I was curled into 'Cade's arms, but we weren't in the Sleene, we were in a bed, a real bed with a feather down comforter, soft fluffy pillows, all in black and white. I blinked at all this, he must have carried me here, how sweet. I closed my eyes, snuggling closer to the warmth of the holoform, I had finally found a home and a family, the sense of peace that filled me was remarkable.

There was a small shifting in my stomach, then a kick that made me gasp, "Well, good 'morn ta ya too, little one!" I murmured, rolling on my back with a little trouble. Barricade snored lightly, poor dear was still in a deep recharge. I nudged him gently, knowing he wouldn't want to miss this.

Almost instantly he was awake and alert, "What is it? What's wrong?" Worry wart.

"Nothin's wrong, I just didn't want ya ta miss the baby's first kicks." I smiled gently and took his hand, placing it on my stomach. After a few seconds of him sitting tersely my little soccer star gave her mother a good strong kick that left her father slack jawed, "See?"

He regained some composure to answer me, "Y-yes! But is that normal?" He sounded a little panicked, which made me chuckle.

"Aye. I'd be worried if she didn't kick me every now and again. She just needs ta stretch." I used my free hand to trace my finger tips over my stomach lightly. She was growing so fast.

Barricade crouched down and stared at my stomach for a few minutes, whispering something to her in Cybertronian, before he kissed it lightly in a few places, then traveled upwards to kiss me. "I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life, spark of my spark. I love you and I cannot wait for our little girl to join us."

His words were so gently, full of love and devotion. IN my short life no one had ever meant so much to me. No one.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Transformers Series, just Bonny and the mystery baby that's on the way. This is gonna be great!**


End file.
